A Knight's Quest
by MoodyMoonGoon
Summary: Unknown to Wonder Woman and Batman, Aphrodite has take a deep interest in their relationship. To test his worthiness of being Diana's knight, the gods put Batman through many tests of wit and strength with themselves and all the Amazons as his judge.


Prologue: The Princess and Her Knight

Diana wasn't going to make it. The velocity of the oncoming rocket was just to much too handle. All the three heroes could do was watch as the great warrior fell to her knees, sparks flying from the friction. As suddenly as she was on her knees, the missile crammed onto Gorilla City's stone walkways with an explosion of dust, burying the beautiful warrior along with it.

There was silence as everyone stared at the tragic end of a hero's life.

The bird lady was paralyzed in her wing stupor with her large hawk-eyes wide in terror. Her mace weapon firmly in hand but useless.

The green man stood by the tiny canal made by the rocket's fall and dramatic stop. His red eyes were even wider than the hawk lady, his mouth was open with a gaping O read right of his face.

Out from the wreckage of the battle, the civilian primates stood with shock at the fallen hero, before believed to be an invader.

Only one moved. It was the dark cloaked one, the one with the black mask. His eyes looked like a lions, determined and pounding with pure of heart. He jumped into the newly made dug out past the martian, scrapping his legs in the process. The only thing left by rocky scraps were tears in this gray armor. It was intriguing armor unlike any other, made of neither metal or the warrior armor. No, it was made of some sort of cloth, but it wasn't as smooth or silky, but hard as a shell, only penetrated by few things.

The beast, seemingly a man, ran toward the clump of rocks where the hero was supposedly dead. Noticeable, was his general concern. He knew the warrior princess would be no more, but he still tried shifting every rock in every possible way just to get a glimpse of a most likely lifeless princess. It was daring and brave, like a knight. How great was chivalry in the olden times, now that kind of thing was dead in these modern times, but in this man it was different. Yes. He was man. Though he appeared to be a creature of the night, the very human emotions of concern could be seen in a tiny twinkle of his eyes.

The cloaked figure kept on going, desperate to see his colleague and friend alive and well. It was not be as the martian slowly crept toward the bent man, placing a comforting, yet resolute hand on his shoulder. Thought passed between the telepathic and dark creature of the night.

_J'onn... Is she..._

_I...don't know_

As the two melancholy thoughts spoke with no hope, the earth below the two heroes began to rumble. The two stepped back and the gorilla civilians became to panic silently, believing the princess to be dead and the missile still in blowing up conditions. They were all in for a surprise, as the rocket was lifted up about six feet by the graceful heroine herself. In her hands were the missile's power source. She broke it with a crisp sound, simultaneously bringing the once terrifying missile to a peaceful rest to her right.

The cheers erupted from the masses of saved civilians. The four heroes landed in row in front of the puny scarring canyon. Nobody noticed the little talk between the dark and light of the quartet. The kiss of an angel to a dark being of the night.

"I think our princess has found her knight," declared Artemis, a disdainful look spreading over her quite pretty features.

"No," Aphrodite said, "She has found a prince in knight's armor," for she knew who hid under the Bat-creature. He was more than a knight. He was prince hiding his knightly duties oaths. _What was even greater than a warrior hiding his true glory under a mask, though the people he saves scorn and hate him, not knowing who he is? _This man was truly a mysterious one. It would make a great love story. He had seemed very in denial of his feelings, reluctantly pulling away from the very attractive woman, which would just make playing with the new couple's hearts even more fun. Aphrodite didn't mean to mess with people's love life, but sometimes it just couldn't be helped. _Now to tell Hypolyta, she'll be thrilled with this one! _A mischievous, yet charming, grin appeared on the love goddess' face. There were many things to be planned and done, and she knew the Amazons would not be amused with her the idea of their princess in the hands of another dark one.


End file.
